RIP Primrose
by Nuria in wonderland
Summary: Prim ha muerto. Los juegos han finalizado, pero...¿Podrá Katniss continuar como hasta ahora? ¿Eligirá a alguno de los chicos que tanto la han ayudado?


**Epílogo**

Primm ha muerto. Las bombas fabricadas por Gale la mataron. Ahora mismo me hallo delante del cuerpo sin vida de mi hermana pequeña. No sé qué decir, ni qué hacer, aunque tampoco puedo hacer nada. El daño ya está causado.

Tras varios segundos en babia me agacho y la estrecho entre mis temblorosos brazos, sin temor aplastarla. De todos modos, ya no puede sentir dolor.

Miro por última vez su rostro deformado, manchado de sangre. Soy consciente de que esa va a ser la última imagen que recordaré de ella, pero no me importa.

Suelen decir que el dolor te hace más fuerte. Nunca ha sido mi caso.

De repente, una serie de imágenes de su vida pasan por mi cabeza: la veo nacer. Mi padre la está agarrando en brazos, sonriendo. Sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la paternidad, ya que debe de ir a la mina. Lo que no sabe es que nunca volverá a ver a sus hijas.

Luego, veo a Primm ordeñando a Lady, con su sonrisa triunfante después de haber sido capaz de curarla. A continuación, la veo con Buttercup, ese maldito gato al que intenté ahogar. Ella me suplicó que lo dejara tranquilo, y así hice. Tampoco tenía ganas de discutir con ella.

Más tarde, nos veo el día de las elecciones. Observo el momento en que la nombran. Yo me ofrecí voluntaria en su lugar.

Habría hecho lo que fuera por ella, aunque llevara a la muerte. Así hice, pero se ve que el destino la prefería a ella.

Al cabo de un rato, las imágenes desaparecen. Entonces, es cuando lloro desconsoladamente.

Lloro por todo lo que ha sufrido con tan solo catorce años: sin padre, sin madre mentalmente presente, y más tarde, sin mí.

Lloro por no haber sido capaz de cuidar de ella, de mantenerla alejada del peligro. Lloro por…todo.

….

Después de haber acabado con Coin, la asesina de Primm, y Scott, me dirigí a mi casa. Los distritos están por fin a salvo, ya no hay nada que temer: Sin embargo, no soy capaz de alegrarme. Sin ella, ya nada será lo mismo.

De repente, suena el timbre: Es Peeta, agarrando unas Primmroses, las flores que le dieron el nombre. Me explica que había pensado en plantarlas alrededor de la casa, por ella. Yo asiento, dando a entender que me parece una magnífica idea.

Depsués de plantarlas y llorar al mismo tiempo, nos dirigimos a casa a por algo de comer. Entonces, cuando estamos a punto de entrar, aparece Gale. Le digo que no me apetece hablar, pero no se da por vencido. Al final accedo a ir con él hasta el bosque para charlar mientras Peeta prepara la comida.

_ ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto lo más bordemente que puedo.

_ Lo siento tanto…- de repente, empieza a llorar. Yo le sigo, sin darme cuenta. Entonces, comprendo que siente lo que ha hecho, que él la quería también, al igual que yo.

Entonces, sin darme cuenta, él me besa. Yo no me aparto, al contrario, disfruto del beso.

A continuación, nos separamos y él se dispone a decir algo.

_ No me perdonarás, ¿verdad?

_No lo sé- digo.

El asiente y se va. Yo le observo partir. Luego, me dirijo de nuevo a mi casa y como con Peeta.

Al acabar de comer, me voy a dormir mientras él hace las tareas de casa por mí. Al principio no le dejaba, pero más tarde entendí que de esa forma se entretendría por un rato.

Una vez en la cama, no tardo mucho en cerrar los ojos y relajarme, sin embargo, no duro mucho tiempo.

De repente, me despierto gritando, por la pesadilla sobre mutos y niños que acabo de tener. Él acude a mi lado y me abraza. A continuación, me besa.

Sin embargo, no puedo decir que su beso me haya reconfortado más que el abrazo. Entonces, comprendo que ya no siento nada por él, mejor dicho, nunca lo he sentido. Solamente me sentía segura a su lado, como me sigo sintiendo. Entre nosotros no había nada real, solo una profunda y verdadera amistad. Al mismo tiempo, comprendo que tampoco podré perdonar a Gale, y que la de antes fue nuestra despedida final.

La muerte de Primm me ha abierto los ojos. Así que, cuando Peeta me pregunta:

_Me quieres ¿Real o no real?

Veo por segunda vez la destrozada figura de Primmrose, y contesto:

-Lo siento.


End file.
